Missing
by Moopstar92
Summary: This is a story of two girls who no longer want to be considered weak. They go to the least unexpected place that one would think of, the Akatsuki.
1. Legends in the Making

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS. THIS IS MY OWN STORY, DO NOT COPY/PLAGERIZE.**

**INTRODUCTION**

"My Daughter is missing!" The Hyuuga clan leader yelled out as he ran through the streets, frantically searching for his daughter.

"Hiashi-san, have you seen my daughter?" called the Yamanaka clan's leader

"No, I'm too busy trying to find my own" Hiashi said as he ran through the streets, desperate to find the clan heiress.

"You don't think that they may have been kidnapped?" Inoichi, Ino's father, asked Hiashi

"but by who?" Hiashi asked, stopping from his frantic search for just a moment.

"I'm not sure" Inoichi replied

But they didn't know that their two daughters were outside of the Konoha gates, heading on their journey to find a very powerful group of people.

**CHAPTER 1: THE LEGENDS IN THE MAKING**

Ino and Hinata have been travelling for a few weeks now, they have been encountering a few other nin but they didn't get hurt to badly. Then all of a sudden Hinata sensed a familiar chakra not to far away from where they are now.

"Ino-chan hide, Sakura-chan is close by" Hinata said as the two quickly jumped high up into the tree that they had just been standing under. The two held their breath as their pink-haired friend walked along the pathway, they could both see the hurt in her eye's

"Why did they have to run away" She said to herself as she wiped a tear away, her face turning into a serious one as she sprinted from where she was to find her friends. The two waited until they knew that Sakura wouldn't be able to see them so then they jumped down out of the tree.

"Hinata? Ino?" A voice said right behind them. They both turned and screamed as they saw Naruto standing there. Hinata didn't want him to give away their location so she quickly muttered a 'I'm sorry Naruto-kun' and she hit him in a pressure point, knocking him unconsious. She propped him up against the tree and the two felt more chakra's and they begun to run away from the area. They ran for a while until they could no longer feel any chakra from the people that were just there. They lent against a tree and closed their eye's, breathing in deeply they opened up their eye's again and saw that the forest that they were in was darker, and more eerie. They saw a cave not to far from them and so they walked towards it. They kept on walking and walking but the cave didn't seem to get any closer.

"Hinata, I think this is a gengutsu illusion" Ino said as she dispelled the illusion and they did see a cave not to far from them. As they got closer they saw a sign

Caution:

Do not enter, you will be killed

Hinata and Ino gulped but continued on as they looked at the sign on the side of the writing, It did belong to the Akatski.

"Ino-chan, are you sure about this?" Hinata asked, for she now has gained her confidence and rarely ever stutters anymore, as they now stood infront of the cave

"I'm positive, don't you want to surpass your teamates? Don't you want to become your clan leader?" Ino asked Hinata seriously

"I-I do, but I'm not to sure about this" Hinata said .

"Don't worry, they will see that you are a holder of a very powerful bloodline trait, they will be sure to help us out" Ino said

"But how do you know that they will accept us? What if they refuse" Hinata asked

"Don't worry, just calm down and relax, I know that it's scary but we will manage" Ino comforted her friend as the two stood infront of the very grungy looking cave. The two gulped but then walked in, they arn't going back now, they have come to far to run away.

As they walked into the cave they heard some whispers erupting from farther inside of the cave. They kept on walking inwards and were soon greeted by someone

"Well who do we have here?" A tall man asked them, Hinata and Ino already knew that it was Kisame

"We are here to ask you to make us stronger" Ino said

"And why would we do that?" Kisame asked "And who are you?" He added on

"I am Yamanaka Ino and... uhh" Ino said as she stuttered, getting afraid of Kisame

"I am Hyuga Hinata and we want you to train us so we arn't mere ninja's, so that we can be achnowleged." Hinata said, summoning up her strength

"A Hyuga?" Kisame asked "Show me your Byakugan" He requested as Hinata activated her Byakugan to show Kisame

"Very good, I will have to ask Itachi-sama" Kisame said as he motioned for them to follow him farther into the cave. They followed, not to far behind Kisame but not to close to him either. They walked into a room which had many things in it, there were two other people in there

"Kisame, have you brought us goods?" One with blue eye's asked

"No, Deidara, where is Itachi-sama?" Kisame asked

"In the back room there" Deidara replied as he pointed toward a door to their right. Kisame walked into the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Hinata and Ino alone with Deidara and one other person. Minutes passed by as the group stared at eachother, Ino and Hinata gulped, knowing that these are probably the strongest nin in the world. Then Deidara stood up and walked over to the two girls

"Hello, I am Deidara, that there is Sasori" Deidara introduced him and his friend that was still sitting at the other side of the room.

"I am Yamanaka Ino" Ino said introducing herself

"And I am Hyuga Hinata" Hinata said introducing herself

"Itachi would be stupid to refuse you two, considering that we are in the presence of a Byakugan holder" Sasori said as Deidara nodded, then the back door opened and Kisame walked out, followed by, who Ino and Hinata presumed, Itachi.

"I have heard you want us to train you" Said Itachi's cold voice

"y-yes" Ino stuttered

"Seems like you don't seem tough enough" Itachi said

"She's just nervous" Hinata said in a strong voice, although she was scared of the older Uchiha

"I see, so it is true that the Byakugan holder is here" Itachi said

"Yes" Both girls said

"Well I suppose you can join us" Itachi said "but don't get in my way unless you want to die" he said as the two gulped but were happy that they were accepted into the Akatski.

"You two better get suited up, or you would be to noticable" Deidara said as he started shuffling through a closet and brought out two cloaks, they were almost exactly like the Akatski cloaks but they were slightly different in the style of the cloak. The two girls slipped on the cloaks and then looked at eachother and smiled.

"Well anyways, can either of you cook?" Deidara asked

"Yep, we both can" The two girls said

"You are real!" Deidara said looking upwards

"Want us to make you something?" The two asked

"Yes please, it's almost dinner anyways so if you could make dinner that would be great" Deidara said as the two girls walked over to a small portion of the cave which had a BBQ and then they begun to chop up some meat, vegetables and all sorts of things. Then they begun to cook it on the BBQ. Hinata then begun to make a desert for everyone, Itachi and Kisame were outside for a while and then they came back in

"Deidara you wouldn't happen to be cooking again are you?" Kisame asked

"Nope, but we do have two cooks with us now" Deidara said happily as he drifted over to the desert that Hinata was making and tried to steal a piece but Hinata slapped his hand away

"Nuh uh uh, wait until we finish dinner" She said as he wimpered

"But I'm hungry NOW" he complained

"To bad for you then" Hinata said as she stuck her tounge out at him.

"The main course is ready" Ino called as she begun to lay out the food onto plates for everyone. She then walked over to a table and begun to set plates. Hinata put the desert inside a small fridge then locked it so no one could get into it. She sat down at the table once everyone had sat down.

"Dig in" Ino said as everyone took a bite and Deidara cried

"ITS SOO GOOD!" He said as he begun to eat even more. Sasori nodded in approval

"It is good, you two are our designated chefs" Kisame said as Itachi nodded with Kisame's answer

"I think that they will be Legends in the Making" Deidara said as Hinata served the desert


	2. Deidara's Past

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NARUTO CHARACTERS, THIS IS MY OWN STORY, DO NOT PLAGERIZE/ COPY IT.**

**RECAP:**

**"Dig in" Ino said as everyone took a bite and Deidara cried**

**"ITS SOO GOOD!" He said as he begun to eat even more. Sasori nodded in approval**

**"It is good, you two are our designated chefs" Kisame said as Itachi nodded with Kisame's answer**

**"I think that they will be Legends in the Making" Deidara said as Hinata served the desert**

STORY START:

"You know, this desert is really good" Deidara complimented

"Well it was a easily thrown together desert" Hinata blushed

"But it is still good" Deidara complimented as everyone finished

"Well I think I will go outside" Sasori said as Kisame and Itachi dissapeared someplace.

"Well do you want me to help you with the dishes?" Deidara asked as the two girls nodded. The three walked back into the kitchen and they put the dishes in the sink. They had three stations, the washing, the rinsing and the drying. Ino was doing the washing, Hinata was doing the rinsing and Deidara was doing the drying. They soon got the dishes done after a few throwing bubbles at eachother fights.

"Well, we have the rest of the night to do whatever we want" Deidara said as he begun to walk outside

"I am going outside to watch the sunset" He said as Hinata and Ino followed him, seeing how he was basically the only one that they really started to get to know.

"This is the best place to view the sunset" Deidara said as he sat ontop of the cave, which had a clearing showing the sunset in a perfect view.

"This is really nice" Ino complimented.

"It is" Hinata said breathless as she watched the colors in the sky go from orange, to red, to blue and purple.

"And if you watch just beside the large hill there you can see a flock of birds flying down into the tree's for the night" Deidara said as he pointed towards the tree's on the hill that was opposite of them.

The three watched the sunset until it was pitch black. They then begun to watch the stars.

"Deidara, can I ask you a question" Hinata asked

"You already asked a question"

"well I am asking another one" Hinata said as Deidara and Ino chuckled

"How did you come to the Akatski?" She asked

"Well its a long story" Deidara said with a sigh

"We have all the time that you need to explain it to us" The two girls said

"Well it all started when..."

**FLASHBACK **

_"How dare you attack my mom" a young Deidara said to a ANBU hunter_

_"She is a threat to this village" The ANBU said_

_"But she is my mother" Deidara said, getting angry_

_"Ah but you see I dont really care if she is your mother or not, I will kill her and your father right here infront of you" The ANBU laughed as he took out a large Shuriken (like Sasuke's in the anime/manga) and he threw it at the young blonde's parents, killing them because it severed off their heads._

_"MOM!" Deidara cried as he ran to his parents dead bodies as the ANBU laughed_

_Deidara stood up and looked at the ANBU with pure hatred in his eye's._

_"What do you think you are going to do kid? You can't beat a elite ninja like me" The ANBU laughed_

_Deidara's eye's flashed dangerously as he stood up and faced the ANBU. Deidara begun to do some handseals._

_"Kumogata Nendo" He said as a clump of clay infront of him begun to take form into something._

_"Are you going to try to kill me with a mere clay sculpture?" The ANBU teased_

_"Just you wait" Deidara smirked evily as a clay spider was formed and it scurried across the floor and started to climb up the ANBU_

_The ANBU tried to get the clay spider off of him but the spider dodged the ANBU's attacks. The spider had reached it's destination and it grapsed the ANBU's face, then Deidara started counting down_

_"Five..." He said as the ANBU was just starting to get nervous_

_"Four..." The ANBU was starting to get even more nervous now_

_"three..." As Deidara said this the ANBU started to get scared from the look in Deidara's face_

_"Two..." The ANBU begun to try to pry the insect from his face_

_"One..." Deidara said as the ANBU's eye's widened_

_"Good-bye" Deidara said as a explosion happend, the clay spider exploded into small needles, peircing the ANBU's face, making him cry out in pain. Deidara walked over to the ANBU and pushed him over to the ground, even if he was small he pushed him down_

_"who is the tougher one now" A young Deidara said as he laughed evily, Deidara laughed as the ANBU died from blood loss and panic._

_The young blonde started to walk away, taking his parent's headbands with him, after smashing the ANBU's mask and headband together. Deidara whiped way tears as he swore that he wouldn't shed any tears again._

_Deidara ran away from the village and soon found a home in a nearby cabin, which was abandoned. Deidara was raising himself there._

_After a few months of training he had accumulated more knowledge on how to make different clay shapes. And he had soon mastered how to make spiders, birds, some different explosions, a clay clone which will explode, and a clay bird which he used for transportation._

_As he got older, Deidara had become independant. He would get his own food, fight alone, and do many things. Then one day he met Itachi and Kisame._

_"What are you doing on my property?" Deidara asked as he stopped two males from trespassing by his cabin._

_"I hear that you are a lethal one" said a low raspy voice_

_"I might be" Deidara said "Who are you?" He added on quickly_

_"I am Uchiha Itachi, and this is Kisame" The low raspy voice said again_

_"And you are Deidara" Itachi said_

_"Yes I am, what about it" Deidara asked_

_"Are you seeking power?" Itachi asked_

_"Somewhat"_

_"do you want to become one of the most feared Shinobi in this whole world?"_

_"It would give me a reputation.. and power" Deidara said as his eye's flashed evily_

_"Then come join the Akatski, the missing nins of the ninja world" Itachi said as Kisame nodded in agreement_

_"What do I have to do?" Deidara asked_

_"Whatever you want to do and whatever a fellow Akatski member asks of you" Kisame said as Deidara nodded, it was simple enough_

_"I will join you" He said as Itachi and Kisame nodded_

_"Good, come, we leave now" They said as Deidara followed behind them._

_After a few days of travelling they reached the Akatski cave, which was a normal looking cave to Deidara until he walked inside. He met a old team mate, Sasori, so he fit in quite well_

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Deidara, thats so sad!" Ino and Hinata said as they looked at him

"But I dont really care, I can do whatever I want really, there arn't any rules" He said with a smirk

"Good point." Ino said as Hinata quieted them

"there is someone in the bushes" She said quietly to them as the three prepared for who might come out of the bushes

**STAY TUNED FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**grins I KNOW THAT I AM EVIL SO THAT IS WHY I LEAVE YOU WITH A SEMI-CLIFFHANGER**


	3. Training

**Recap:**

**"Deidara, that's so sad!" Ino and Hinata said as they looked at him**

**"But I don't really care, I can do whatever I want really, there aren't any rules" He said with a smirk**

**"Good point." Ino said as Hinata quieted them**

**"there is someone in the bushes" She said quietly to them as the three prepared for who might come out of the bushes**

As the three prepared they saw a raven-haired boy walk out of the bushes. His eyes were that of the Sharingan.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino said surprised. Hinata was surprised, along with Sasuke

"Ino, Hinata! What are you two doing! Get away from him! He is dangerous!" Sasuke yelled out, clearly meaning Deidara. He lunged at Deidara and Hinata blocked him

"no" She said

"What?" Sasuke asked, shocked that Hinata was actually protecting a missing nin

"Why are you protecting him? He is the enemy!" He yelled

"Sasuke, look at what we are wearing" Ino said to him as Sasuke studied their clothing, that of the Akatsuki.

"You can't be serious" he muttered

"Sasuke, you don't think that this is good, but really, it is the best thing so far in my life" Ino said as Hinata nodded in agreement. He stared wide-eyed at the two. They used to be those people that you wouldn't think that they would do something like this, but they surprised him by joining the most feared league of ninja's in the whole world.

"Why?" Was his only question that he wanted, no, could ask

"To not be considered as weaklings anymore" The two said to him as they were still in front of Deidara.

"But you could have trained with Tsunade" Sasuke said as his Sharingan eye's went away and turned into his usual onyx color.

"She had no time" Hinata said " she was to busy with missions, assigning missions.. you know, Hokage stuff." Hinata replied

"What about Kurenai and Asuma?" Sasuke asked

"Asuma is to busy training with Shikamaru and Chouji" Ino replied bitterly

"And Kurenai is injured again, making her unable to train me, nor Kiba or Shino" Hinata replied

"now, if you don't want to get caught by Itachi or Kisame, I recommend that you split" Deidara said as Sasuke jumped away, seeing how he wouldn't attack yet. Not when Hinata and Ino were still there.

"Sasuke isn't cold hearted. I think that he is just misled" Hinata said

"anyways, lets go inside, its getting chilly out here" Deidara said as the group of three went inside, and soon fell asleep.

Not to far away from their camp, Uchiha Sasuke was sitting there, wondering how he could get Ino and Hinata away long enough for him to kill his brother. He sighed, seeing how Hinata is really smart and would know about what would happen if there was a trick happening. Ino would sense it for sure, because she clearly had one of those Sasuke tracking devices implanted on her someplace. He sighed, there would be a lot of planning before he could try and kill his brother… and the fact that he might endanger his fellow friends. He soon drifted off into a sleep as well, leaving the world of reality to fend off from its worries which it would have to over come some day.

In the morning Hinata and Ino rose early to start to prepare the meal that they would serve the Akatsuki. They had begun to make eggs and cut up some fruit. As they were finishing up the meal Itachi strolled in and sat down at the table. Hinata took some water to him, along with the meal.

"Here you are Itachi-sama" She said politely

"Thanks" he grunted in reply as he started to eat the meal. Soon after, Kisame came down and Ino served him his meal. Sasori and Deidara both came at the same time and both girls served them meals.

"Ah, yet again, another one of god's creations" Deidara said happily as he ate the food that was set in front of him.

"So we shall start your training today." Itachi and Kisame said together.

"Which means, eat up" Deidara said as he finished his serving of food and went to get seconds. Ino and Hinata both took their share of food and sat down at the table, eating up their food. Once everyone was done, they all went outside. Itachi and Kisame brought out two robes and handed them to the two girls

"Put them on under your robes, they will help you get faster and stronger" The two said as they handed them some very heavy robes. Hinata took off her robe and placed the weighted robe over her black shirt and pants, then put the Akatsuki robe on overtop. Ino did the same thing as Hinata and then the two stood in front of the Akatsuki members.

"So for the start, we will be starting with some dodging, Hinata, you should be good at this, so you can't use your Byakugan, and Ino, you can do whatever you want to try and dodge." Kisame said

"what are we dodging?" Ino asked

"Clay needles" Deidara replied as him and Sasori set up a firing station and Deidara started to make clay needles and put them into Sasori's body, so then Sasori fired the needles at the two girls continuously. Hinata started to dodge the needles, like how she did when she fought with Neji. Side, side, down, jump, side, side, down, jump. That was her pattern. Ino however was running, rolling, jump, running, rolling, jump. It was continuous for her as well. As they continued their dodging, Sasori started to mix kunai in with the clay needles, so now they had to dodge the needles and the sharp Kunai. Ino yelled out as a needle pierced her leg, then a kunai went into her arm. Hinata quickly stood in front of her friend and performed the Shugohakke Rokujuyon Sho (Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms). The needles and kunai started falling down to the ground in large clumps, seeing how she had perfected using the technique without having to use Byakugan. Sasori and Deidara stopped the attack when Hinata fell down after using her technique

"Impressive" Itachi said as he noted Hinata's technique

"Saved yourself and Ino from the needle's and kunai" He said as Hinata looked at her hands and saw that they were cut up from the needle's.

"we will have lunch, then we will train with camoflauge." Sasori said as the group sat down together in the middle of the field and took out a meal that Ino and Hinata made before they left to go train. They took out the meal and handed everyone their own portions. Deidara, as usual, complimented on the food and ate it lovingly as Sasori, Kisame and Itachi just ate it, along with Ino and Hinata. After everyone was finished, they begun their camoflauging.

"So basically I am going to let you hide, and on the tenth count, I will come and try to find you." Sasori said as Deidar, Itachi and Kisame sat to the side, speculating. Hinata and Ino ran towards the forest. Hinata jumped up into a tree, and hid herself behind the main stump, on a larger branch. Ino hid inside of the bushes.

"ten.." They heard Sasori call out as his footsteps were heard comging towards where they were. Ino held her breath and started getting closer inside of a bush, her hair acting being hidden. She held her breath as Sasori walked by, she watched as he looked around the area that she was in, then he left. Once he was far away she let her breath go and she continued to watch.

Hinata watched Sasori on the pathway, leaving her back open. She held her breath as he was underneath the tree that she was in.

"Found you!" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto, but then the next thing that she remembered was falling into a dark abyss.


	4. Training Interrupted

**Recap:**

**"Found you!" Said a voice from behind her. She turned around and saw Naruto, but then the next thing that she remembered was falling into a dark abyss**

Deidara and Sasori noticed that something wasn't right. They started looking around where they sensed a presence. Then they felt another! They quickly ran towards the presences and found Hinata, fainted on the ground. There was a blonde boy kneeling beside her.

"Hinata… Oi, Hinata!" Naruto said to her

"What are you doing here?" Deidara demanded calmly

"Just finding Hinata and Ino" Naruto said, not knowing who he was talking to. He turned around and saw Deidara and Sasori staring at him

"AHH! The Akatsuki!" Naruto yelled as he got into a fighting pose. Deidara had a sweat drop on the backs of their heads. They just stood there as Naruto growled at them

"Do not take me lightly!" He said

"We aren't… we just don't feel like fighting now… well me at least" Deidara said

"Well too bad! Your going to fight me anyways!" Naruto yelled as he charged at them, kunai in hand. Deidara let out an exasperated sigh.

"Sasori, he's yours to deal with…" Deidara said as he disappeared and reappeared beside Hinata's side "… I'll take care of Hinata" he said and picked her up

"Keep your filthy hands off of her!" Naruto yelled as Ino came into the clearing

"Ino! Finally! Help me fight them!" Naruto said, relieved to see a familiar face

"Sorry Naruto, but if you already haven't noticed Hinata's clothing and my clothing then you really are an idiot." Ino said as she stood beside Sasori

"W-what? Why!" Naruto said, getting angry with Ino and Hinata, how could they do that to Konoha? He ran at Ino, his rage covering up his emotions towards his former friend. He wound up his fist and sent it flying at Ino. His fist collided with her face as she hit the ground

"I guess I deserved that, but Naruto, you have to understand our side of the story" Ino said as Sasori quickly stood in front of her protectively. She stood up and looked at him

"Well what's your side of the story then?" Naruto asked, annoyance clearly heard in his voice.

"Hinata and I have been planning for a while to go away and train. Hinata was disowned by her father, and now she wants to become stronger so she can be a true heir to the Hyuga clan." Ino said, telling Hinata's story, seeing how she was unable to speak for herself at the time, being unconscious

"Well that explains her side of the story… what about yours?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I am always the weakest on my team. Shikamaru has the wits, Chouji has the technique and I have nothing. I want to be acknowledged by them, by my fellow Chunins, and by my parents. Sure they know that I am not that good, but they don't really think of me any differently because I am nothing special… but I want to be different" Ino said

"Well that's your stories, but why the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked, not quite satisfied yet.

"We want to become strong, the legendary Sannin are training someone themselves right now, well Jiraiya is training you, Tsunade is training Sakura and I don't care about Orochiamaru. The Akatsuki were our only choice left, so we took it, and it's paying off well." Ino said as Naruto looked at her, taken back. His expression changed as he charged at her. Sasori spread out his arms as chains shot out from his body at Naruto, chaining him to a tree. Sasori took out some poison needles and embedded them into his arms. He charged at Naruto. Ino saw this and quickly jumped in front of Naruto, arms spread out.

"Sasori! Don't do it, please, lets negotiate with Naruto" Ino pleaded. Sasori stopped about an inch before her face and stood back in a huff. He stared at Naruto with a menacing look on his face.

"Naruto, please respect our wishes and let Hinata and I train for a while here, we will come back when we are ready to. In return the Akatsuki will not come after you for what is inside of you" Ino said, yes she did know about the Kyuubi, but did not consider Naruto any different than the kid that was annoying, but funny.

"But I can't just leave you here!" Naruto said

"Naruto, I'm afraid you must, Hinata and I are making the best progress here than we ever would with just training with our sensei's. If not then we may have to set Sasori on you" Ino said Sasori kept on staring at Naruto with a certain look on his eye's that made him shiver.

"Fine. If you don't come back within a half year period, I will seek you out and take you back by force!" He said as Ino nodded to Sasori and he unwound his chains around Naruto and because of that, Naruto fell to the ground.

"Alright Naruto, I will remember to try and not stay too long" Ino said as she wasn't actually sure how long it would be until she actually could go back to Konoha, let alone know how long it would be until Hinata was ready to go back.

She watched as Naruto walked away, not looking back at her. She couldn't blame him though. She turned back to Sasori.

"Sorry we couldn't finish our training." Ino said

"It's fine. Why did you protect him?" Sasori asked

"He is my friend. I couldn't let him get hurt in front of me" Ino said as Deidara and Hinata jumped from out of the tree

"So he's gone?" Deidara asked

"Yeah" Ino said with a small smile. She didn't know why but she felt safer around Deidara and Sasori than with Naruto or Sasuke. That's right, Sasuke.

"Hinata-san, are you alright?" Ino asked, looking concerned for her friend.

"Y-yeah, Naruto-kun just frightened me, that's all." Hinata replied

"Well… It's almost dinner time, Ino-chan and I still have to cook. Is there any specific things that you would like tonight?" Hinata asked

Deidara looked at Sasori, Sasori looked at Deidara.

"Could you maybe make ramen?" They asked

"Sure! Lets head back" The two girls said as they all started to head back towards the cave. Once they got inside Itachi and Kisame appeared. They both greeted them, only getting a small nod from Itachi and a small Hello from Kisame. They both went into the kitchen and started making up noodles, and everything for the ramen. They also cut up some pork and placed it inside of the ramen. The chopsticks were the first thing on the table, then glasses, then Deidara, then the ramen.

"Deidara, get off of the table" Hinata said sternly

"What if I don't want to?" Deidara asked

"Then no food for you" Hinata said after a small while of thinking. Deidara quickly got off of the table and sat down, Sasori sitting beside him.

"Itachi-san! Kisame-kun! Dinner's ready!" Hinata called out as the two appeared at the table. They all sat down as they begun to eat their ramen.

"This is really good tonight!" Deidara said

"it is" Itachi complimented as the two girls smiled to each other. Everyone ate the ramen and Hinata and Ino served some dessert. Everyone ate in silence, once they were done, Hinata and Ino both cleaned the dishes and then went to bed, as did everyone else. A deep slumber rose throughout the cave.


	5. Mission: Capture Gaara

**Recap:  
"Itachi-san! Kisame-kun! Dinner's ready!" Hinata called out as the two appeared at the table. They all sat down as they begun to eat their ramen. **

"This is really good tonight!" Deidara said

"it is" Itachi complimented as the two girls smiled to each other. Everyone ate the ramen and Hinata and Ino served some dessert. Everyone ate in silence, once they were done, Hinata and Ino both cleaned the dishes and then went to bed, as did everyone else. A deep slumber rose throughout the cave.

Hinata and Ino rose early the next morning to make breakfast, just like every normal morning at this cave. They just thought that it would be a normal, training day, but there was actually something brand new that was going to happen.

The two girls made some sausages and eggs. They put all of the food equally on the plates for all of the members inside of the cave so far. They both began to place it down on the table and as the last plate was set down a familiar blonde walked in the room.

"What have the gods prepared today?" Deidara asked as he sat down and sniffed the food and took a bite, then soon his whole plate was empty. During his eating the other members entered the room and began to eat. Hinata and Ino sat down as well and ate. Once all the plates were cleared the group still sat at the table.

"We have a mission" Kisame announced

"And what might that be?" Sasori's cold voice asked

"We must kidnap Sabaku no Gaara, he is currently in Sungature no Sato. Him now being the Kazekage won't make him easy to capture, meaning that all of us must take part in the capture" Kisame said

At the name Gaara both Hinata and Ino froze up. What would the Akatsuki want with him?

"Sorry if I'm being rude, but why do we have to kidnap him?" Hinata asked

"Its our organization's goal right now." Itachi's cold voice said as the two nodded. They would regret it later if he ever saw their faces

"Uhhmm… would you mind if we wore some face protectors or hats?" Ino asked, knowing what Hinata would have asked anyways

"Yes, but I don't see any need." Deidara said as he brought out two hats, like Itachi and Kisame's and handed them to the two grateful girls.

"So when do we leave?" Hinata and Ino asked

"Right now, well once we get our gear on." Deidara said as the rest of the group disappeared and reappeared with all of their weapons, and cloaks. Ino and Hinata put on their hats and clipped them on to their heads with a buckle as the group walked outside of the cave and started making their way towards the Sungature no Sato village. The group was moving at a rapid pace as they went through forests, which grew into barren land with only some hoodoos but that was it. The group moved swiftly through the land, barely seen. They entered the village without being seen, but as they walked through the streets, they were noticed. A couple around their mid thirties saw the group and quickly ran, their eye's widened as they screamed through the streets of the peaceful village, alerting the ANBU and Jounin in the village. A group of ANBU found them first before they could get away. They were scared of this group, seeing how they had more than two members with them now, they had six. The ANBU didn't back down though. Their animal masks staring at the black-cloaked figures with little clouds on their cloaks.

"What are you doing here?" They asked and expected an answer. Ino and Hinata kept silent seeing how if someone heard their voices they would be recognized probably.

"What does it matter to you?" Kisame asked as he grasped the handle of his sword. He would be the one to fight this group of ANBU.

"You entered our village without going through the gates, we automatically think of you as intruders." An ANBU said to them

"Well since we are intruders… I will have to kill you now seeing how you accuse us of such things." Kisame said as he drew the sword from his back and held it out in front of him with one hand. The ANBU squad ran at him, kunai barred. Two ANBU left the squad, heading towards Hinata and Ino. Itachi stood in front of the two, stopping the two in their tracks.

"They are not for you" He said as he showed them his Sharingan, then his eye's swirled around, getting the two ANBU in a genjutsu.

"C'mon" Deidara ushered the rest of the team onwards, towards the Kazekage tower. Hinata shuddered as she tried to think of a genjutsu that Itachi could have inflicted upon the ANBU. The group of four ran until they were blocked by a group of Jounin and ANBU members. Deidara smiled and looked to Sasori, who had a maniacal look on his face. The two ran into the group of ninja and started fighting them all. Ino and Hinata knew what they had to do once Deidara sent them both a look. They stealthily ran past the group and were now in front of the Kazekage tower. They jumped up to a window, which a light was turned on and waited outside of the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kisame's sword had already ripped through its bandaging that it had around it as it began to shred at the skin of the ANBU members. He smiled as the gills on his face spread out a small bit. The blue man had the upper hand of the battle.

"You should've left us alone." He smiled as he knocked two out of five ANBU unconscious. Itachi however was having even more fun than Kisame. He used the genjutsu that he used on Kakashi. Inside of the ANBU's minds there was a blood red background. The three ANBU, which he held in this genjutsu, were all put up on large crossed steaks, which retched the stench of blood. The ANBU looked around frantically as they saw each other and their stress did not go away. Three men appeared, two clones of one. Itachi stood in front of all of them, each one of him holding out a dagger.

"I will stab you for 72 hours straight with this dagger…" The cold voice said as he thrust the dagger forward, piercing the skin. The ANBU cried out in pain as he kept repeatedly stabbing them in the same timing, but in different places.

"… as the time grows longer more appear." Itachi said as six more appeared and all started stabbing the ANBU members. Their eye's widened as they were stabbed even more.

"48 hours left." The Itachi's said as even more appeared of him. They all stabbed the ANBU

"24 hours left" They all said as the whole area filled with Itachi's as they all repeatedly stabbed the poor ANBU. They all screamed and in reality they all fell down to the ground, unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Deidara's clay spiders climbed up the Jounin and ANBU's faces and in five seconds, they all exploded, deeming them all unable to fight any longer. Sasori's puppetry had controlled the Jounin and ANBU who were unconscious, to be his puppets. They were fighting the other members of the original sand group. Deidara and Sasori clearly had the upper hand in this battle. Only about three of the 10 ninja's who were sent were still able to battle. Sasori easily impaled them with the other ninja's techniques within his hands.

"Lets go see how Hinata and Ino are doing" Deidara said as they both finished up there and headed towards the Kazekage tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata and Ino looked in and saw Gaara with his back turned towards them. Hinata slipped in with Ino behind her. She silently went up behind Gaara and was ready to push a point in his neck, but just as she was about to do it, she froze up. He noticed her now and quickly his sand reacted to them

"Who are you!" He demanded as neither of them answered. His sand wrapped around their feet and started wrapping Hinata up, for his most famous technique.

"I will ask again, who are you?" He asked as the sand knocked the hat off of Hinata's head as she gasped, her pale eye's looking into a pair of aqua eye's. Gaara's eye's widened, but he wouldn't believe it, these people must be posing as Hinata and Ino! He saw Ino's face as well because her hat got knocked off. His sand wrapped around Hinata even more. He put his hand in the constricting way as the sand began to surround her more. Her eye's were now closed as she braced for the impact, but it never came.

**A/N  
Well there is the next chappie! Yay! **


	6. The official welcome

**"I will ask again, who are you?" He asked as the sand knocked the hat off of Hinata's head as she gasped, her pale eye's looking into a pair of aqua eye's. Gaara's eye's widened, but he wouldn't believe it, these people must be posing as Hinata and Ino! He saw Ino's face as well because her hat got knocked off. His sand wrapped around Hinata even more. He put his hand in the constricting way as the sand began to surround her more. Her eye's were now closed as she braced for the impact, but it never came.**

As Hinata braced for the impact, surprisingly to her, it didn't come. She was dropped down to the ground as a familiar redhead and blonde duo were now fighting Gaara. Hinata looked to see Ino was just fine, and when Ino sent her an encouraging look, Hinata snuck behind Gaara and pushed a pressure point in his neck, rendering him unconscious. She grabbed his body as Deidara and Sasori nodded in approval when she looked at them. Ino came to her side as the two jumped out the window and started heading stealthily towards the cave again. They only stopped briefly as Deidara and Sasori stopped to get Itachi and Kisame from their battle, which they clearly won easily. The group of six ran through the village, slowly but surely, they made it to the wall, which they came over. The two girls went first, carrying the unconscious Gaara with them. Itachi and Kisame were the last ones over the wall.

The group of six sprinted away from the village, they got it out of their sight within seconds of them starting to sprint. After a while they stopped running and stayed at a very good paced walk.

"You two did well." Sasori's voice said, he wasn't sounding as cold as before. Maybe these two girls had an impact on this fearsome group. Maybe they didn't.

"Thank you Sasori-kun" Hinata said as a red tint filled her cheeks. Itachi and Kisame didn't say anything, but it looked like they had a 'fun' time with their enemies. Ino looked at Deidara

"Deidara, why do Itachi and Kisame have looks of evil on their face?" She asked

"They both got to attack, maybe even possibly kill, some people." Deidara replied

"What type of technique does Itachi use?" Ino asked

"It's a illusionary Genjutsu. He makes the people trapped inside endure pain, which they can find unbearable. It doesn't actually do any physical damage, but it makes them believe that they are actually getting hurt. So because of the pain, the people either are corrupted, they die of the pain, or they kill themselves because it becomes unbearable to their mind after a while" Deidara explained to the two girls.

"And I suppose that Kisame uses his sword to basically saw their skin off with the scales, right?" Ino continued

"Correct, so seeing how Kisame is better at close ranged combat, and Itachi is good at illusionary techniques, they make a great team." Deidara said

After that, they all stayed silent until they got back from home. Hinata and Ino took the poor unconscious Gaara to a special room, in which he could not escape, nor unleash any sand attacks upon the room. While the girls were away there came a message, it drifting in through the cave doors, the winds taking it with them. Itachi saw the note and he picked it up. He read the note and passed it onto Kisame, who passed it to Sasori, who passed it to Deidara. Deidara read the note and looked up at the other members.

"Their all coming aren't they. I know they are when they say a 'meeting'." He said as Hinata and Ino walked back in.

"So what you mean is that everyone in the Akatsuki is coming? When?" Ino asked

"Tomorrow actually…" Deidara said "… so I recommend that you cook up a really nice dinner to impress them all… although I bet that wouldn't take too much, seeing how you got our precious Gaara whom we have been trying to get for quite some time now." He continued

"Do you have any clue on how many people will be there?" Hinata asked

"Uhhmm… excluding us it would be about five more people." Deidara said as the two girls nodded. They put on their cloaks and went to the front of the cave, a curious Deidara following the two.

"So where are you going?" He asked

"To go get good food." The two girls said as they saw his expression

"Would you like to come with us?" Hinata asked as Deidara took it into consideration. After a while of thinking it over he slipped on his cloak and stood beside them.

"I'll come." Deidara said as the two smiled at him.

"Itachi-san, Kisame-kun, Sasori-kun, we are all going out for a bit!" Hinata called down the tunnel and they heard a faint 'Hn' in reply. The three put on their hats as they walked outside for a small while. The rain had started to pour as their cloaks got wet, but they themselves did not get wet at all. They reached a small traveling booth for buying goods for the traveling ninja. Ino and Hinata looked around and bought some fresh fruits, many different kinds were chosen there. They put those into a small basket as they went onto meals for the main course. They found some meat for some dumplings and noodles. They found some bread to put around the dumpling meat. They were filling up their basket quite well. Once they were at the table where you bought the food, they emptied the basket and saw a few things that they didn't see there before, but then smirked at a whistling Deidara. Once the food and items were finished paying for, the group sprinted back towards the cave, Hinata and Ino both put the food away with Deidara sitting at the table. Once they were done putting the food away the two girls sat down on the opposite side of the table from Deidara.

"Deidara, do you think we will make the right impression on the other members?" Ino asked

"I think you two will do just fine, just act yourselves and I'm sure that the rest will love you." Deidara said as the two girls smiled. The trio didn't fall asleep in their beds, but they fell asleep talking at the table for a long time.

In the morning Hinata and Ino were usually the first ones up, and as usual they were the first. They prepared the normal breakfast meal for the group and while they were cooking, Deidara woke up to the smell of food. As usual the group of six who where there usually sat down and ate. The meal was silent, along with the preparations after that. Hinata and Ino had their first cloaks on, seeing how those cloaks were the ones that they had been wearing ever since they joined this organization. Itachi stood in a doorway, staring at the two girls.

Hinata was the first one to notice that Itachi was staring at herself and Ino. She quirked an eyebrow and he made a hand movement for them to follow him. Hinata grabbed Ino's arm and pulled her along with herself as she made her way to where Itachi was.

"Give me your cloaks." He instructed as the two girls took off their old cloaks, then they were buried in black fabric. Ino looked at the cloak and found that it was the original cloaks of the Akatsuki! Hinata and herself put on the cloaks as they now looked like the other members of the group with their clothing.

"Thank you Itachi!" They both said as they walked inside the room to find Kisame, Sasori, Deidara and five other people standing in the main room. There was one who had a slightly different cloak than the others, instead of red, it was a dark maroon color. Hinata and Ino both presumed that it was the leader.

"So are these the two?" The man's cold toned voice asked Deidara

"Yes, they both are incredible when it comes to our tasks, they both captured Sabaku no Gaara with no problem at all, while when we tried to before, we couldn't even do it." Deidara said, slightly showing them off to the other members. The leader looked at the two girls with a small smile on his face.

"You two seem, non likely to capture such a strong person." He said as he looked at Ino first " A Yamanaka, interesting." He smiled as he changed his gaze so it was turned to Hinata. She shivered slightly at the look that he gave her, but she couldn't advert her eyes once he had looked into them.

"Deidara, Sasori, Kisame and Itachi, you all have landed yourself some pretty good fighters here. Ino is actually very well trained in taking over someone's mind. And Hinata here has the bloodline of the strongest eye's in the whole world." The leader continued.

"If you excuse us, we have dinner to cook." Ino said as she ushered Hinata into the kitchen as they took out their recently bought supplies and started cooking dinner.

Meanwhile the rest of the Akatsuki group gathered in a small meeting, talking about our favorite female ninja.

"How ever did you get those two here? Did you kidnap them?" Hidan asked

"No, they just showed up, wanting to get more powerful." Kisame answered, his voice clearly stating that he did not like the idea behind this meeting at all.

"I think their spies." Tobi said

"Don't think that way. If they were spies then they would have let Gaara go by now." Itachi's very cold voice said to a now shuddering Tobi.

"I think that they are a valuable part of this organization now." Sasori said as Deidara, Itachi and Kisame agreed with him on that one.

"Well I don't like them." Tobi said

"Tobi, give it up, your jealous of them and they show even more potential than you do now." Deidara growled viciously at him.

While this little bicker fest was on the leader of this group was actually watching the two women cook dinner. He thought to himself that there hadn't been any actual female company for anyone in this group for a very long time. Maybe these two could bring these fools closer in communication, or stronger because of newfound courage to protect them. He walked back into the room as they finished setting the table and were now heading towards the door where everyone else was.

"Dinner is ready" The two chorused together as everyone drew towards the table. Tobi sat beside Hidan, who sat beside the non-talking Zetsu. The leader was at the front of the table while Itachi was at the other end of the table. On the other side Kisame sat closest to Itachi, then Ino sat beside him, then Sasori sat beside her, then Hinata sat in between Sasori and Deidara. The whole group began to eat the meal, at first Tobi wasn't sure if he should eat the food, but then finally gave in. The leader ate his food without a word and was the first finished eating.

"That was the best meal I've had in a while." He said, complimenting the two girls. Then soon after the two girls smiled and had a small red tint in their cheeks, the rest of the group finished their meal. The leader stood up, ready to announce something.

"Who thinks that these two girls should stay in this organization as a valued part of our missions, and organization?" He asked as Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Hidan all raised their hands while a hesitant Tobi kept his hand down. The two girls smiled as Deidara messed up their hair.

"We officially welcome you to the Akatsuki." They all said


	7. Battle test

"**Who thinks that these two girls should stay in this organization as a valued part of our missions, and organization?" He asked as Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Sasori, Zetsu and Hidan all raised their hands while a hesitant Tobi kept his hand down. The two girls smiled as Deidara messed up their hair.**

"**We officially welcome you to the Akatsuki." They all said**

The two girls smiled at each other once they heard those seven words come out of the rest of the Akatsuki's mouths. They were finally part of the most dangerous group of ninja's in the whole ninja world.

Deidara jumped over to the girls and messed up their hair. He bent down slightly to whisper in their ears.

"Told you they'd like you." He smirked as they both playfully hit him in the arm. Deidara acted like he was hurt, but really he wasn't

"Why must you be so cruel?" He joked

"Oh because we just loooooove to abuse you." Ino joked back as the rest of the group laughed with them.

"Sorry to intrude this... Abuse fest, but we need to see what these two girls are capable of." The leader said as they nodded. They all walked outside and Ino was up first fighting against Deidara. She took off her first Akatsuki robe, then took off the robe weighted down by the weights, then put on her Akatsuki robe again. Hinata sat down beside Sasori as the whole group sat down and waited for this fight. Ino and Deidara got into a fighting position and when the fight started, Deidara begun to make clay spiders. Ino wouldn't allow him to make his spiders yet so she ran forwards and set a fist flying into the side of his jaw

"Sorry Deidara, but you know that I actually don't mean I hate you when I fight you right?" Ino asked as Deidara nodded

"Same goes for you" He replied as a clay spider latched itself onto her leg. It exploded, but it didn't really faze the Shinobi. Ino put her hands into a formation that only meant one thing, Hinata knew exactly what she was doing.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu (Art of the Valentine)!" She called out as a chakra stream headed towards Deidara.

The leader watched the young Yamanaka and smiled to himself. He could defiantly use her for their team, let alone teach her some more techniques to top off her skills. Ino slumped to the ground as Deidara was unfazed.

"What did you do Deidara-kun?" Hinata asked

"I raised myself only a little bit just as the chakra reached me, so then because of that, she fell unconscious, she should be out for a few hours." He said as he picked up the unconscious girl in his arms and lent her against the tree. Hinata stood up and walked out to the field. She did the same thing as Ino with her weighted cloak, then awaited her opponent. After a small while of talking Sasori walked up. Hinata activated her Byakugan and stared at his chakra flow.

When the fight started a puppet came out of no where and Hinata saw that it was controlled by Sasori. She saw all of his chakra holes in his body and waited for the puppet to attack her.

Sasori jumped back into a tree and had his puppet start the fight. The puppet sent out waves of kunai at her. Then it hit her, this was the new improved Kurasu! She got into the stance of her only created Jutsu.

"Shugo Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Guardian of Eight Divination Seals: 64 Strikes)!" She called out as she started to knock the kunai out of the way from her body with her hands. She could feel some pain in them as she knew they were probably poisoned, so she started hitting the handles, not wanting to be poisoned by anything deadly. As Kurasu ran out of Kunai he brought out a knife in his hand and moved rapidly towards Hinata. She twisted out of the way and started running in the direction where the Chakra strings were headed. She then found Sasori and sent a gentle fist flying his way. Her fist collided with his stomach, sending him flying into a tree. He was clearly surprised by this and he didn't get up. Hinata smirked as she walked back into the field. Her fight was over. Sasori came back into the clearing and put the new Kurasu into a scroll and walked over to her and messed up her hair.

"Your good" He complimented

"You too Sasori-kun." Hinata replied as the rest of the Akatsuki looked back and forth between each other and nodded. Then Ino woke up. The Akatsuki members looked at the two girls.

"You two have advanced skills that none can learn that easily. Although you thought you were weak, you are actually really strong. But because you have come here, those techniques will get even stronger and better as you train harder." Itachi said to them

"T-thanks." Hinata stuttered at the comment.

"Seeing how we just got here, we shall be staying with you for a little bit." Hidan said as Tobi inwardly cringed. He did not like these two girls. They were almost as strong, if not as strong as himself. He did not like them at all.

"Really?" The two girls asked along with Deidara and Kisame.

"Yes, they show great potential." The leader said as they started their walk back towards the cave.

Hinata looked at Ino and Ino looked at Hinata

"Well, apparently we are stronger than we think." Ino said to her

"Y-yes, but why do we keep on getting beaten when we fight with our team mates?" Hinata asked

"Maybe its because we are afraid to hurt them?" Ino asked her

"I think that that's the reason why now once I think about it." Hinata said "Ino-san, we must not hold back on our friends if we have to fight them in the future. If we don't then we will be still considered weak." She said to her friend as Ino nodded.

The two 14 year old girls stopped and held out their hands to each other.

"Lets make a promise, do not hold back on fighting anyone." Ino said as they shook on it, then put their pinky's into a lock. The rest of the group in front of them stopped and looked back

"Oi, you two coming?" Kisame called to them

"Yeah, were coming Kisame-kun!" The two girls called to him as they ran up and the group continued walking. Once they got back the two girls went to check on Gaara to find that he wasn't there! They ran into the main part of the cave.

"Gaara is gone!" Ino said to them as they didn't really look surprised

"We're not too surprised, its to be expected for any Kage." Kisame said

"But wont he give out your location?" Hinata asked

"He will, but with all of us here, we are an unstoppable force." Hidan said to them as Zetsu nodded.

"It may not seem like it but with the force of all of us, we can take down all of the Shinobi in the hidden leaf and hidden sand village without even breaking a sweat." Zetsu said as the two girls eye's widened

"But now with you two on our side, we could fight even more." Zetsu continued as he patted their heads

"And because of your techniques, our mission success is at 120 percent instead of 100 percent." Tobi inquired, leaving the two girls smiling and speechless.

"In the meantime before the attacks are unleashed, we have to train you, all of us." The leader said as the others nodded, Tobi really nodding his head, seeing how he would have the chance to actually try to hurt these two girls now.

"let the training begin.." Deidara started "... after we get a delicious breakfast in the morning." He added on as Hinata and Ino sweat-dropped as they walked to the cave for a good nights sleep.

**A/n There is chapter 7! Please leave reviews and thank you to my beloved readers!**


	8. You wrecked my dinner

"Let the training begin.." Deidara started "... after we get a delicious breakfast in the morning." He added on as Hinata and Ino sweat-dropped as they walked to the cave for a good nights sleep.

In the morning everyone awoke early to eat then start a new training schedule.

Half a year later… 

During the time frame of half a year, our two favorite Shinobi girls have grown in power increasingly. Kisame had a hard time fighting Ino while Itachi would have a hard time fighting Hinata. The two girls had two new headbands, not wanting to scratch the first ones they had, they had found two new headbands and put a cross in them, to symbolize that they were defiantly part of the Akatsuki. Hinata's stuttering went away completely as she gained confidence in herself to speak to others. Her Byakugan has become alarmingly powerful, maybe even more powerful than Neji's and he was probably a Jounin by now! Ino's strength has increased and she has become more educated in the art of creating tactics. Her strength can match Tsunade's strength, maybe even surpass the Hokage's. Both girls had great potential to become a Kage in anywhere really.

One morning when they were training they were training a bit harder than usual. The training session was cut short as a blonde haired Shinobi decided to interrupt their training.

"Ino, Hinata, its time for you to come home." A more matured voice said to them. They both knew who it was exactly.

"Sorry Naruto-kun, but we have new lifestyles." Hinata said, non stuttering

"Wait, Hinata? Did you just not stutter?" Naruto asked

"Yes I did, because of the people here, I have come to be more outgoing and not to be shy. These people have helped me master my Byakugan. Naruto-kun, please, just let us stay here." Hinata asked him as Ino nodded

"Naruto, as much as we would love to visit our beloved Konoha again, we just can't at the moment." Ino replied

"And why not?" Naruto asked, voice angered slightly, but he was slightly sympathetic towards his two friends.

"Because I won't let them leave." The leader of the Akatsuki said as he stepped out from the shadows and stood in between the two girls, his hat protecting his face from being seen, and his cloak protecting his body from being seen.

"W-who are you?" Naruto asked, more or less demanded from him

"Well I am the leader of this very powerful group of outstanding ninja's." The Leader boasted slightly, making the two girls smile a bit.

Naruto glared at the leader and his eyes changed to a blood red color for a Milo-second before turning back to blue. He clenched his fists at his side, and his face turned towards the ground. He started shaking slightly, and when he looked back up Hinata and Ino could see the look in his eye's that made their insides clench and tighten up.

"I guess I can't stop you by myself, nor get my friends back, but don't you worry, I will be back, and I won't leave you two here again." He said as he disappeared into thin air. Hinata and Ino let out a sigh of relief as the pain inside of them subsided and went away. They knew that he wouldn't lie, he would probably bring some of the most elite ninja's here to bring them back at any cost. Hinata and Ino however did not want to go back. Something inside of them told them that they couldn't leave, nor let them leave. And they didn't want to leave anyways. They had a place in their heart for every single member of this group of missing ninja's, even if it was small, but it was still there.

Deidara and Sasori had become the closest to the two girls, almost like older brothers. They would stay on their side if Tobi started to bicker with the two girls on how they were stupid, kind of like an overprotective way. As the half a year went by, the girls matured, Ino's hair had been just at her shoulders when they arrived, but now it's at her lower thighs. Hinata's hair had been grown out and was at her lower back, but she kept it tied up, just like Ino, so that when they were in battle, it wouldn't get in the way.

As Hinata, Ino and the leader walked back to the cave, Deidara appeared before them.

"What do you want?" The leader asked, slightly bored

"Uchiha Sasuke is fighting Itachi, and there is a seal spreading over his body. Itachi is having a hard time fighting him, let alone Kisame." Deidara said as Ino's and Hinata's eye's widened. The four disappeared and reappeared a little ways off from where Itachi and Sasuke were fighting.

Hinata looked at Ino, knowing that she still really liked Sasuke, but then when she read no emotion on Ino's face when she looked at Sasuke, she knew that she had to jump in. She ran forwards and activated her Byakugan. She started fighting along side Itachi, making Sasuke work twice as hard. A few minutes of fighting went by the three drew back from each other, panting slightly.

"Hinata, you've gotten way better." Sasuke said as his Sharingan shined a dangerous red color as she now noticed that instead of having two commas, he had three. His clothing had changed, he now wore a loose white shirt, which exposed his chest, He wore dark blue baggy pants and in the middle there was a purple bow type thing, which kind of acted like a belt.

"Same goes for you Uchiha." Hinata said coldly

"Why the harsh tone?" Sasuke asked, clearly surprised that Hinata of all people would speak to him that way.

"I know you went to Orochiamaru." She glared

"How do you know that I was even aligned with him?" he asked

"I know that seal that you have, don't act like I don't know who he is, nor what he is capable of. You left Konoha, meaning you broke more than just one heart. You broke the whole rookie nine's hearts, and Gai-sensei's team's hearts too. But the most damage that you inflicted upon was on Sakura, Ino and Naruto. You don't understand the fact that I will literally bring you down if you inflict any more damage upon those three, let alone anyone else." Hinata's cold reply answered as she charged at him, her breathing turned regular again and he was still panting a bit. She started to punch at him, then she started to seal up his Chakra holes. Once all of the holes were sealed up she kicked him into the tree, the seal upon his arm, body and face was receding.

"Uchiha, do you think you have become stronger?" She inquired.

"Yes, yes I do." He replied weakly.

"Well if you have become stronger then I have become phenomenal. If you truly want to become stronger, go back to Konoha. Stop thinking only for revenge." She continued as she went over to Itachi to see if he was ok. She noticed that he was panting a bit more than usual.

"Itachi-sama, you overused your Sharingan. You used your advanced technique didn't you?" She asked as he nodded. She slipped his arm over her shoulders as she saw Sasuke stand up and surprisingly he headed towards where Konoha was. She helped Itachi over to where the leader, Ino and Deidara were.

"Sorry Ino-chan. I know that he has caused you a lot of pain and I can't bear to see you in pain." Hinata said to her as she lowered her head

"Hinata-san, that was amazing. I couldn't even act like myself when I saw him. He has always been a jerk and I appreciate what you did for me." Ino said to her as she raised Hinata's head.

"But now, I think we should go and get Itachi in bed to rest. He looks extremely tired." She added on as Hinata and the Leader nodded and they disappeared into thin air with Deidara following them. They appeared in the cave and Hinata brought Itachi to his room. She had remembered how to get there from past experiences. She laid him down on the bed and stood up and started to walk to the door but felt a hand on her wrist stopping her. She looked down towards it and saw Itachi holding her wrist in his hand.

"Why did you jump in there?" Itachi asked her in a cold voice, but not as cold as he had talked to them before.

"Because, I had to set him straight somehow. I know you had been using your Sharingan earlier so it would only be a certain amount of time until you ran out of Chakra, trust me, I saw it." Hinata said to him

"Thank-you." He said as he drifted off into a slumber. She closed the door behind her as she walked into the main part of the cave to find Ino beginning to cook dinner. She jumped in and started cooking as well. Dinner was made and it was equally distributed among the members of the group, a plate was set aside for Itachi to eat later. They begun to eat and in the middle of the meal the leader brought out something from his cloak. It was two longer boxes and he held them out to the girls. They both took one box. When they opened them up, there were two necklaces. Ino's necklace had a gold chain and for a gemstone it had a sapphire with a small sign engraved on it. The sign was a character for Fierce fighter. Hinata's necklace had a gold chain as well, but the stone was a diamond with another small sign engraved in it. Her sign was elegance. Both girls put them around their necks and smiled at the other members sitting with them.

"Since all the space on the hands were taken, we decided to give you two necklaces instead. And also it seems more feminine." Kisame explained as everyone nodded. Tobi glared. Why did they get necklaces when he didn't even get a ring! It wasn't fair.

"thank you so much!" The two girls smiled as the necklaces were easily seen on their skin. During this little celebration that was happening all the Akatsuki members didn't notice the explosive tags that were behind the two girls until they started burning. They didn't find them in time as they exploded, hitting Ino and Hinata from behind. Deidara quickly ran to their sides and found the entrance to the cave was collapsing. He grabbed the two girls as Kisame ran to Itachi's room to grab the sleeping Itachi. The whole group ran out of the cave to find a large group of sand and leaf Shinobi awaiting them. Ino and Hinata stood up painfully as Itachi stood up, recovered. He activated his Sharingan, his expression was not too pleasant either.

"What are you going to do?" one of the Sand Shinobi called out to him

"You destroyed my dinner, I have to kill you." Itachi's cold voice said as the Shinobi closed in on the group of missing nin.


	9. Brought back

"**What are you going to do?" one of the Sand Shinobi called out to him**

"**You destroyed my dinner, I have to kill you." Itachi's cold voice said as the Shinobi closed in on the group of missing nin.**

Itachi glared at these ninja that stood before him. That dinner was one that he had been expecting for two whole hours. He would show them no mercy. He rushed at the Shinobi that had asked him that question and snapped his neck in a instant, initiating the attack on the group of missing nin. Ino and Hinata tried to stand up, but found that they couldn't because the backs of their legs were burnt because of the explosion. So for the time being, the two girls could only watch from the sidelines as Hinata begun to repair their legs. While everyone else in the Akatsuki were occupied with fighting the nin, they didn't notice the two Jounin that appeared behind the two girls, one was a woman with crimson eye's, while the other was a man with a cigarette in his mouth. They pressed pressure points on the two girls necks, rendering them unconscious. The two Jounin picked up their former students and made their way back to Konoha without being noticed by the fighting Akatsuki members. The evening turned into day as the Akatsuki members were all exhausted as all the Shinobi continued their attacking on this group. Deidara looked back to see if the two girls were ok, but they weren't there. He looked around frantically to try to find his two favorite Kunoichi, but didn't find them anywhere.

"Their missing!" He yelled out, his voice booming over everyone else's. Once the rest of the Akatsuki members saw what he meant, this encouraged them to fight more to find their two Kunoichi. Its true, they had impacted all of them in more ways than just one. They had lifted up the coldness of their hearts to their fellow team mates, they had lightened up the spirits in the cave that they had all been sharing for the past few months, but most importantly of all, they had encouraged them all to fight for something other than revenge. They were fighting to protect something precious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Asuma and Kurenai had their students under their arms. They were rapidly making their way back to Konoha, not risking taking any breaks incase the Akatsuki decided to come after them to get the two girls back.

"They sure have changed haven't they?" Asuma asked Kurenai.

"Yes, but I'm afraid not of their changes, but of their strength that they could have gotten from them." Kurenai said as they let out a sigh of relief as the Konoha gates came into view. This encouraged them to go faster as they ran into the gates, stopping to check in with Genma as he looked at the two girls who he had taught the Chunin exams to a while ago. He barely recognized them seeing how they wore the black robes with the red clouds on them along with the headbands that they now wore.

"Tsunade-sama wants you to report to her immediately." Genma informed them as they nodded and disappeared again.

Inside of Tsunade's office there were five people there now. Tsunade looked at the two girls that were before her, unconscious still, and put her chin on her hands. She knew why they left, but decided to ask their sensei's anyways.

"Do you know why they left?" She asked them as the two girls were propped up against the side wall beside the window. The Jounin's faces went from victorious to deep concentration.

"I have no clue." Asuma said as Kurenai nodded slightly to his answer.

"You two are really clueless. While you were busy training Shikamaru tactics and Chouji how to perfect his expanding Jutsu's and worrying about them, you left Ino to be by herself, she only got to sit and watch you train with them. The only training that she got was when she sparred briefly with Shikamaru. Asuma, I am disappointed. I thought you could do better." Tsunade said to Asuma, causing him to lower his head. She turned to Kurenai.

"At least you weren't as bad, you were hospitalized, meaning that Hinata had to train with her team mates, but they were sent on numerous missions, so she could only train with herself. One cannot get stronger by training by themselves, they need someone to help them along their way." Tsunade said, Kurenai was in the hospital a lot, she would give her that.

"Sorry for if I seem modest Tsunade-sama, but how do you know all of this?" Asuma asked her

"I walk around Konoha to get to know the people better, I stop by to see how the teams are doing." Tsunade said to them

"But why would they run away like that?" Kurenai said " They were happy here." She said

"Because they want to be acknowledged, to be treated something other than as someone weak or fragile. Because of what these two did, they have probably surpassed me." Tsunade said

"But before we go to blame anyone for this, we must let them rest up. ANBU will be watching them from afar, but not too far away. Kurenai, Asuma, please be more cautious of your female team members." Tsunade said as they nodded and took the two girls towards the hospital to re-cooperate.

_Two weeks later…_

The two Kunoichi roused from their long sleep. They rubbed the sleep from their eye's as they looked around the room. They didn't know that the other was in there until they had made eye contact.

"Ino-san!"

"Hinata-san!" They both called to each other as they tried to move, but the pain in their legs kept them in the same spot. They didn't notice as a bored Shinobi strolled into the room, his dark hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Are you two going to be oblivious still or are you actually going to talk to me?" A lazy voice which belonged to no one other than Nara Shikamaru asked

"SHIKAMARU!" Ino yelled as she ignored the pain in her legs and hugged her long time friend, startling him.

"I-Ino, your hurting me." Came the lazy reply as he felt something moist on his shoulder. He looked down to find Ino crying on his shoulder. He put a comforting hand on her back as he let her cry. He picked her up and put her on the bed as he sat down beside her. Hinata smiled weakly as she watched her friend hug the one that Ino had really loved all this time. As she was watching this unfold before her a blonde haired Shinobi entered the room and tackled her back onto the bed

"HINATA-SAN!" Naruto yelled as he let her go and smiled sheepishly at her

"Told you that I would get you two back." He said with a smile on his face.

"Yes, I guess you did." Hinata smiled as they begun to chat for a while. Their conversations were brought to a end when Tsunade strolled into the room for the second time that day. She smiled at the two girls, feeling no anger towards them for their actions.

"Shikamaru, Naruto, can you two leave me to talk to these two please?" Tsunade asked, more like demanded from the tone of her voice. The two nodded as they left the room quickly and waited just outside of the door. The two girls lowered their heads as they knew what was going to come next.

"I know that you two have been through a lot with your team and training. Your sensei's realized that they shouldn't have left you alone while they trained your other team mates. Although some parts of your actions are understandable, I cannot forgive them just yet. I have put you on guard duty of the Hokage tower for a month before you can start to train again. However those duties don't start until seven days from now. Until then I will see how you have improved in your skills for fighting." Tsunade said as she stopped for a brief moment.

"But I do have to thank you for what you did. Sasuke left for the longest time, and he said that because of you two, he came back and is facing trials for what he did. But enough of that, what was it like?" Tsunade's attitude changed a bit

"What do you mean?" Ino asked

"Being with the Akatsuki." She said

"Well I think that the both of us would say that it actually was fun. They taught us things that we probably wouldn't learn here, and we have been trained in Taijutsu, ninjutsu and genjutu daily so I doubt that it will be easy for a lot of people to try to attack us." Hinata said

"And I see they have helped you with your stuttering." Tsunade said as she stood up and pulled the beds together. Hinata and Ino tried to get up from the side of the bed but their legs hurt still. Tsunade noticed this and stood up.

"let me see your legs." She demanded as the two nodded and laid on their stomachs as Tsunade looked at them.

"You were hit pretty hard by explosive tags, I'm surprised that you can move your legs now." She said as she begun to heal their legs.

**A/N I know that Tsunade was out of character that chapter but I felt like doing that, sorry if it wasn't to some likings. But hey, there was a twist there wasn't there?**


	10. It was pursuasion

"**let me see your legs." She demanded as the two nodded and laid on their stomachs as Tsunade looked at them.**

"**You were hit pretty hard by explosive tags, I'm surprised that you can move your legs now." She said as she begun to heal their legs**

During the next couple of days, Hinata and Ino got out of the hospital and had been visiting with their old team mates. They had begun thinking and talking of old times. The two girls wouldn't separate from each other even for a brief moment and this had their teams remain together basically at all times. The group of six sat inside the ramen bar talking, smiling and laughing.

"Hinata, why did you and Ino leave?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked in reply. Hinata's face turned from happy to surprised when she heard his question.

"W-well.. Uhh…" She started, stuttering only slightly. Shino guessed what she was going to say and saved her the burden of saying it for her.

"She felt weak compared to us. She didn't want to be the problem if the team was falling behind so she went to become stronger, Ino did the same thing." He said as the two girls nodded and bowed their heads.

"B-but you seemed strong to me." Kiba said

"I know but I just felt that I was the weakest length to the group." Hinata said

"but why did you choose the Akatsuki of all people to train under?" Shikamaru asked

"Because they could train us in more than just one or two ways. They would be able to train us to fight with different elements and techniques." Ino replied to them

"Bu-" Kiba was cut off by Chouji

"Lets get off of this topic, Who's up for some more ramen?" He asked as the two girls inwardly sighed in relief as he did what he did for them.

"I'll have some please." Both girls said at the same time as he left. Chouji came back moments later with ramen in his hands and passed some to everyone, although they didn't ask for it.

"So Lazy butt, how have you been?" Ino taunted Shikamaru

"I am not lazy! I've been leading a lot of missions lately, but now I do feel lazy because I am tired" Shikamaru defended.

"Sure your not lazy. It sure seems like a lot has changed since we left." She said to them.

"A lot has, but in other ways it hasn't." Shikamaru said

"Yes, I see that Akamaru has grown for you Kiba." Hinata said

"Really? I haven't really noticed, but now that you mention it he has. Maybe its because I spend twenty-four seven around him." Kiba said

"Yeah dog-boy." Ino teased as Kiba threw a extra set of chopsticks at her head.

As they finished up their second bowl of ramen the two girls noted the time.

"Sorry, but we have to go, our guarding duties start tonight." The two girls said as they ran out of the ramen shop. If they didn't hurry, then they would be late. They reached the tower to relieve the two other ninja's from their shift as they took over. The two girls walked together as they scouted the area, then went back to the Hokage tower.

"Thank god for Chouji ne?" Ino asked as Hinata nodded

"He just knows when to give people time doesn't he?" Hinata asked

"Yes, that's the good part about him. Underneath the always eating ninja that he is, he knows when to give people space." Ino said

"I wish that Kiba would do that, Shino is good with those things when it comes to that." Hinata said to Ino. As the night proceeded they continued with their shift and night grew into day as they were relieved from their shift. The two girls went to their homes and once their heads hit their pillows they fell asleep. Luckily they didn't have guarding duties the next night because Tsunade said that they would do a double shift the next night. The two girls slept all day, and all night.

A lone figure watched each girl, one had vibrant red hair, and the other had blonde hair. One was from Sand and the other from Rock. They watched the two girls and they wouldn't bring them back just yet, they still had to plan out how to get the two girls back. As the two ninja regrouped they made their way back to the hideout.

"Sasori, we really need to get them back. Have you seen how everyone is falling apart?" Deidara asked

"I know Deidara, I know." Sasori said as they went their way back towards the cave.

In the morning the two girls roused. They went for their afternoon duties, which led towards the night. They were visited by many ninja, even Sasuke. He was a little wary of Hinata, but not scared. He was intimidated by those eye's which he could read no emotions from. He left soon after, only receiving a silence from the two girls.

This had repeated until their guarding duties were over. Tsunade knew of the girls powers after she had them fight against her a long time ago. Ino was just stronger than her and Hinata was even stronger. They had surpassed the legendary Sanin. She called the two girls in for a mission briefing.

"You two will be going to the Hidden Mist Village early tomorrow morning to gather information about Orochiamaru. This is a B ranked mission for you two, but since you work well together, it will seem like a hard D rank or a C rank mission. Good luck." Tsunade said as the two girls nodded and left. Ino went over to Hinata's with her traveling gear in the evening. The two girls stayed up talking and then Ino showed Hinata what she brought, the Akatsuki Hat and cloak. Hinata smiled as she reached into her closet and brought out a similar set. They smiled as Ino repacked her things and Hinata started to pack up her things. Once they were all packed, they fell into a slumber. During the night a crimson eyed person went into Hinata's room and found the scroll for the mission. He read it over as he smirked to himself. Perfect, their plan can go into action. He left the scroll there and jumped out of the window and proceeded to the cave to tell his comrades about their mission.

In the morning when Ino and Hinata woke up they didn't get time for breakfast so they proceeded to the gates to start their mission. They signed out with Genma and continued on their way towards the mist village. They only stopped at night when they became hungry and tired. Hinata pulled out some instant ramen and started boiling some water which she had with her. When the water boiled there was a popping sound as the water bubbles popped. Hinata poured the boiling water into the cups and closed the tops again. She put the pot back on top of the fire and then waited the three minutes until the ramen was ready. The two girls broke apart some chopsticks and then began to eat the meal that was in front of them. They finished the meal in no time. They threw out the garbage and then laid under the stars. The stars were gleaming as the sky was pitch black. Above the girls they saw stars, stars, then darkness. Hinata and Ino blinked to see if their eye's were playing games on them. But they weren't. They saw a familiar blue face, with a large sword. They also saw crimson colored eyes, which were the Sharingan.

"Itachi! Kisame!" The two girls said, slightly surprised by the two turning up there during the middle of the night.

"What brings you here?" Ino asked

"We are here to bring you back." Itachi said as the two girls face's turned form surprised to happy, but turned to thinking.

"but we have to finish our mission." Hinata said as Ino nodded.

"Well who said that you were ever going to finish your mission?" Kisame asked as the two girls eyes widened.

"So what your saying is that you want us to go 'missing in action'?" Hinata asked

"Yes." Itachi said as the girls looked back to each other. They had a mental conversation in their heads, how? No one knows. They went into their backpacks and brought out three different items each. They brought out their headbands, their hats and their cloaks. They put all three items on and stood up. They removed their new Konoha headbands and replaced them with the missing nin head bands. Itachi and Kisame smirked and held their hands out towards the girls.

"Welcome back to the Akatsuki." They said as the girls shook their hands. They sprinted off towards the cave, ready to see their old friends again. Itachi and Kisame shook their heads as they followed the two, knowing that they knew where they were going.

Once they arrived back at the cave Hinata and Ino walked inside to find it all repaired and they saw that Deidara, Sasori and the leader's back towards them. They put their fingers up to their mouths for the others to be silent and they snuck up behind the three. Ino wrapped her arms around Deidara and put her hands over his eye's.

"Guess who?" She asked as he pried off her hands and smiled at her as Sasori and the Leader noticed who was back.

"I see that operation Kidnap the Kunoichi was successful." The leader said as he ruffled the two girls, now short hair.

"Well, I wouldn't say kidnap, I would say persuade would have been more to the terms of what happened." Hinata said as they all laughed. They were back, back to the place where they had called home for over half a year. This was the place where they had had many different types of moments. Although Konoha was their original home, they missed it, but not as much as they missed this place.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A quick authors note:**

**Ok well the Akatsuki are OOC a lot right now because the two girls came back, but don't worry, they will become more like themselves now**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three days later…_

_KONOHA_

"What do you mean they are Missing in Action! They are the strongest people here!" Tsunade's angry voice rang out throughout the whole city.

"We don't know what happened, from my view I think that they were either taken captive, or were kidnapped." A ANBU member said to Tsunade.

"I want a squad of highly ranked Chunin to go, find and retrieve them." Tsunade said as the ANBU nodded and jumped away, searching for the perfect group.

About a hour later five people were assembled, Hyuuga Neji, TenTen, Kiba and Akamaru, Shikamaru and Shino. The group awaited their mission briefing.

"You are to find and retrieve Hyuuga Hinata and Yamanaka Ino. Please don't take too long in this retrieval although it will be hard to find them. You will depart in one hour from now, good luck." She said as the group disappeared away and begun their mission.

Tsunade assigned Shikamaru as the team leader, and Neji as the second in control for the group. Shikamaru thought about what they could do before they left, then he thought of a idea.

"Why don't we get Akamaru to find their scent? If we get their scent from their clothing then we will be able to find them a bit easier." Shikamaru said as Neji disappeared for a brief moment before coming back with one of Hinata's shirts. Akamaru sniffed it and bounded away, Kiba following close behind, then everyone else. Shino brought up the rear.

Once they got into a clearing they stopped, Akamaru could smell the girls stronger now, this is where they had stopped to sleep one night. The sun was down and the team needed to rest.

"We will rest here for the night, Kiba and TenTen are on food duties, Shino, you are to collect firewood and everyone else will set up camp with me." Shikamaru said as they all separated, gathering what they needed.

That night they ate some ramen, although it wasn't that nutritious, they ate it because it would give them energy for the next day. They all fell asleep as the fire died down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Its been depressing around her without you two." Deidara said as he finally got to be alone with the two girls.

"Hasn't it always been depressing?" Hinata said

"Ye-n-yeah, I guess It has always been, but when you came it lightened up the mood of all the other members." Deidara said as he fumbled with his words.

"Oh really now?" Ino asked

"yes, It has been." Deidara said "But do you two like it here?" He asked. He awaited his reply to find the two girls sleeping. They must have been tired. He picked them both up under his arms and carried the two sleeping Kunoichi to their room, then retired to his bed as well.


	11. Tobi

"Oh really now?" Ino asked "yes, It has been." Deidara said "But do you two like it here?" He asked. He awaited his reply to find the two girls sleeping. They must have been tired. He picked them both up under his arms and carried the two sleeping Kunoichi to their room, then retired to his bed as well.

The two girls woke up the next day to start their old routine. It had become a habit for them even back at Konoha. They cooked the normal breakfast that they usually cooked here, toast and some bacon and eggs. They set the table and Deidara was there first, yawning and stretching.

"Good-morning Deidara!" Ino greeted as she set the food in front of him and he woke up fully, having smelt the wonderful food in front of him. He ate it all fairly fast and was just finishing as everyone else came to the table to eat.

"Is it normal for you to be finishing your food before all of us?" Hidan asked

"I guess so." Deidara replied as he rubbed the back of his head with a small smile.

"I guess we will have to just get used to it won't we?" Zetsu sighed as they nodded. Ino and Hinata ate their food quietly, listening in on the conversation, showing their smiles after they swallowed their food.

"So what did they have you do when you were captured and taken back to Konoha?" Sasori asked

"Well we were on guard duties for I can't even remember how long. Then we just were sent on a mission and now we are here. Tsunade now knows of our power though, she said that we had to show her or our duties would be on for even longer." Hinata said

"Doesn't seem too harsh, from my point of view anyways." Tobi said as a smug look came up onto his face. Ino and Hinata's temperaments sparked with a small intention to hurt him badly. Scratch that, they really wanted to kill him now. He had been smug to them whenever they were there, even when they were being nice to him.

"Why don't you go and be under Tsunade's watch on guard duties for as long as we went?" Ino flared

"What if I don't want to?" Tobi asked, a even more smug look coming onto his face

"Don't push it Tobi…" Kisame muttered under his breath

"Sorry what was that? I couldn't hear that comment." Ino asked

"I was just saying that she put you on those duties because you were too we-" Tobi was cut off by Hinata punching him brutally in the side of the jaw. Her strength has increased a lot and now she was pissed off.

"What was that for!" Tobi yelled

"You know what." Hinata's voice said back to him in a dangerous tone.

"Leader! Do you hear the way that they are treating a higher ranked member!" He yelled

"Hinata, do your worst. Tobi, I have had enough of you, sniveling up to me, trying to act like a spoiled rotten person. You disgust me." The leader said as Tobi's eyes widened as Hinata pulled him out of the cave.

"I'll be a little bit." She said sweetly as she then walked out.

"What are you going to do? Hit me with one of your pitiful punches?" Tobi asked with another smug look on his face, which turned to pure horror as Hinata was in front of him, Byakugan activated, as she then punched him in the face, he would surely have a broken nose by now. He stood up shaking. How could she get so strong in that time frame when it took him about three years just to acquire the strength that he has now? Before he could answer that question he was slammed up into a tree, Hinata started hitting him in all of his chakra holes, blocking the pathway towards the other chakra holes. He let out a small yell of pain as he fell to the ground, no longer being able to use his chakra.

"Who's the weak one now?" Hinata taunted as she punched him upside the head a few times before his whole side of the head was bleeding. He stood up, eyes widened in fear as Hinata didn't even look like she was breaking out in a sweat yet.

"Run and never come back." Her dangerous tone said to him as he took this chance and ran as far away as he could. He tripped on some fallen logs and rocks, but got up as fast as he could before running again. Hinata walked back inside the cave with a small smile on her face.

"I hope you don't mind that he won't be coming back any time soon." She said while standing beside Ino.

Deidara collapsed to his knee's in front of Hinata.

"You don't know how happy I am to hear that Tobi is no more! He annoyed the hell out of me!" He said as he clasped his hands over hers.

"You two are truly gods!" He said

"Goddesses'" Ino corrected

"Sorry." Deidara said smiling sheepishly. He stood up and noticed a glint around their necks.

"So you still do have the necklaces that we gave you." He said, voice softened from its usual tone

"I wouldn't leave it anywhere but around my neck." Ino said

"If I took it off and left it in my room father and Neji-nii-san would find it and interrogate me." Hinata said

"It's just like Hiashi to do that." Itachi murmured to himself

"Ah, I see. Did anyone see that necklace around your necks?" The Leader asked

"Not that I know of." Ino said

"That's good, we wouldn't want our favorite two girls being attacked by questions now would we?" The Leader asked as the rest of the group shook their heads. The leader looked around with a solemn look on his face.

"now that we have everyone here, we must complete a new mission." he said as everyone looked towards him

"Orochimaru is on the loose and is biting who ever he suspects might make even a slightly good subject out of the weaker ninjas." The leader said

"So we must all assassinate him before he goes to far?" Sasori asked

"Correct. We leave in ten minutes from now, gather what you need and meet back here as soon as possible." the leader said as everyone disappeared and appeared in their rooms. Hinata and Ino grabbed their pouches, which were full of scrolls, Shuriken and explosive bombs. They grabbed their kunai holsters and fastened them onto their legs and surprisingly they were the first ones back. Itachi and Kisame came next, Itachi had similar weapons like Hinata and Ino, while Kisame only really had his sword and some kunai. Sasori came out holding two puppets on his back covered in bandages and Deidara brought his clay pouch. Everyone brought what they needed and embarked on their mission.

The formation that they were in wasn't a line, but a scattered out one. Although a line formation is good, with the Akatsuki they work better spread out. Within a hour of traveling they had reached the border to Sound and were crossing into Orochimaru's territory, they would have to keep their guards up for now, or face being attacked. Itachi led the way towards the area which Orochimaru would be in, since he had been in the Akatsuki before, Itachi knew where he would like to go. For a two hour traveling time they were taking a short break outside the Sannin's hideout. They would catch their breaths before they would go in for a attack. Everyone was rested up in a few moments and then entered the hide-out. They didn't see anyone until a group of five people showed up.

"Long time no see…" Said a slithery voice

"Orochimaru." Itachi glared 


	12. How do you do it?

"**Long time no see…" Said a slithery voice **

"**Orochimaru." Itachi glared**

"Your going down…" Itachi's cold voice said

"Oh and who's going to do that?" Orochimaru said

"Oh, just a group of Ninja's who hate Orochimaru." Ino said as Orochimaru looked at her

"Hello Kunoichi, I'm glad to see you and your friend." He said as he also saw Hinata.

"We do have names you know." Ino glared at him, pulling out some kunai

"What are you going to do with those? Throw them pitifully at me?" Orochimaru asked as his eye's widened as a kunai slashed his cheek and imbedded itself into the wall. He grasped the handle, thinking that it would be easy to pull out, but found that he couldn't pull it out.

'_So she has inherited Tsunade's strength, but she couldn't have, she's even stronger and that pink haired Kunoichi is Tsunade's pupil' _The Snake man thought. He turned back with a smirk on his face

"So this will be interesting." He said

"Yes, and you need to learn not to underestimate us." Hinata said

"Oh really now?" He asked as he pulled a kunai from one of his comrade's hoisters and rushed at Hinata. Her expression was bored, she didn't even activate her Byakugan as she laid down a gentle fist on his chest, sending him flying backwards.

"I thought you were supposedly strong." She yawned as she walked forwards, Ino beside her. Orochimaru stood up, his tongue falling out of his mouth slightly.

"I see you two have improved indeed." he said with a smile on his face

"oh how fun this will be." He smirked

"Indeed." The two girls agreed as Hinata activated her Byakugan and stared at him, the chakra in his arms wasn't in the normal pathways as usual. He had a bit of difficulty using his arms for attacking it seemed.

"Orochimaru, give up and admit defeat, you can't last another two Jutsu's with those arms of yours." Hinata said

"And what if I choose not to?"

"I will kill you." Ino growled

"Ohh so scary!" Orochimaru taunted as Ino started a full fledged assault on him. She was barely breaking a sweat when his face had already been re-arranged. She continued the beating until he had twisted his neck, killing him. Then there was a puff of smoke as the figure who was Orochimaru turned into Kabuto, then the real Orochimaru came out from hiding.

"I see you killed my accomplice with no problem." His slithery voice said

"And I won't let you live." A angry Hinata said as she rushed at him, ready to send a few gentle fists his way, 75 of the punches hit him while the other 25 missed. She jumped backwards as Orochimaru stabled as Ino started the assault on him again. She gave no mercy, each punch that was given to him was for each of her friends that were pained in the time where he had bitten Sasuke until now, which was a lot. Orochimaru was surely surprised by her strength, along with Hinata's. He was laying on the ground weakly after only a few minutes. Hinata stood in front of him, kunai in hand. She brought it down and stabbed his neck, killing him instantly. She straightened her cloak as she stood up and braced herself for four other's attacks. They were scared that Orochimaru had died so easily by two women who were the weak ones of their squads, now he was dead. They all got into a formation as they prepared to attack the two girls.

"Ino are you ready for formation Hina-Ino?" She asked

"Yes." Ino smiled as she stood behind Hinata. The two smiled as the four ninja attacked them, making their plan fall into place. Hinata took care of the two people on her side as Ino took care of the other two. Within minutes the four were on the ground, Ino and Hinata panting slightly.

"You guys are good, but not good enough." Ino said as she possessed one of them and started silently killing his other team mates. As Ino came back out of his body, Hinata killed him, leaving no one in the area alive which weren't in their alliance or group. The two walked back towards the group of people which they arrived with, with victorious smiles on their faces.

"How was that?" They asked

"You two did very well, I am proud." The leader said as he ruffled up their hair. "I think that you have clearly achieved the goal that you wanted to happen." He said as they nodded

"But since you have achieved that, doesn't that mean that you have to go back?" Hidan asked

"No! They can't go back!" Deidara shouted

"Why not?" Zetsu asked

"I will be eating soggy bread again if they go back!" he said

"Who ever said that we were going back?" Hinata and Ino asked. The whole group looked at them.

Deidara smirked

"So your staying because of my great looks?" he asked, which earned a small smack over the head

"oww…" He muttered

"No, we are here for everyone." The two girls said as they sent a glare towards him

"I feel hurt." Deidara said playfully

"Do you want the same fate as Orochimaru?" Ino asked jokingly. That sure shut him up.

"So basically we all came here only to watch the two fight?" Kisame asked

"Well I thought that it would be more difficult, but this is how it turned out." The leader said as he rubbed the back of his head as the rest of the group glared at him.

"I can't help it…" He muttered

"Well there goes our top priority on our hit list." Itachi said as he turned away and started walking, leading the rest of the group with him.

"What do you guys do in your spare time other than fighting or training?" Hinata asked " Just out of curiosity" She added on

"Well, although there aren't any females until now, we play strip poker, how ever boring it is when there aren't any ladies present." Deidara said

"I craft new puppets." Sasori said

"I make wooden sculptures." Itachi said, leaving the girls wondering about that.

"I enjoy taunting Deidara." Kisame said with a smug look, which was sent towards Deidara.

"I can't help it that your just jealous of my hair!" Deidara said

"Will you two just stop already?" A annoyed Hidan said

"Fine, only if I get to play strip poker." Deidara said as Kisame nodded, finally, something they agreed on.

_During the poker game_…

"Why me!" Deidara yelled as he had to take off three items of his clothing already. Hinata and Ino hadn't taken off anything while everyone else took off one or two pieces.

"How do you break through my tactics?" Deidara demanded

"A true poker player never reveals her secrets." Ino said as Hinata dealt the cards out. Hinata and Ino put on their poker faces as did everyone else.

"I lost?" Ino asked after everyone had put out their hands. She took off her cloak and placed it beside her.

_Half a hour later…_

"How do you manage to stay fully clothed?" Ino asked Hinata.

"I'm just that good." Hinata said as everyone was down to their undergarments. She smiled evilly under the rim of her cloak as she dealt out the cards again. Everyone placed down their hands and found that they all had the same thing, a pair. Hinata shed off her cloak while everyone but her and Ino no longer had clothing on.

"Oh ok Uhh I think this g-game is over…" Hinata stuttered as she looked away, so did Ino.

"How do you do it?" Deidara asked Hinata

"My secret." She said

**A/N**

**Do you guys want me to make my chapters longer? If so then I have some advantages and disadvantages. **

**Advantages:**

**-You get to read the story longer**

**-The story will get more detailed then**

**Disadvantages:**

**-It will be longer before I post up the next chapter**

**-The story will end sooner.**

**And The story is coming closer to its end. Don't forget to review . **


	13. welcome Back

"**How do you do it?" Deidara asked Hinata**

"**My secret." She said**

So the night went on only a little while after the poker game. Everyone fell asleep not too long afterwards. In the morning surprisingly Hinata and Ino weren't the first ones up. They walked into the kitchen to find Kisame sitting at the table.

"Good morning Kisame." Hinata said cheerfully. He looked at the two girls and nodded as in a greeting. He turned his head back towards the wall which he was looking at and Ino saw that something was wrong.

"Kisame, what's wrong?" She asked

"Nothing." He replied

"If there was nothing wrong then you wouldn't be up yet." She said, bringing up a point.

"I just had a bad dream." He said, his lie wasn't detected by Ino luckily.

"I see, well maybe some breakfast will cheer you up." Ino said as she joined Hinata in making the breakfast. The two really didn't suspect what would happen later that day. They were the only one's inside the cave that didn't know. They cooked a different breakfast that day. They had pancakes, fruits, bacon, eggs and toast. They served the food items equally again. Deidara drifted down the stairs, a sullen look on his face. The girls just thought that they were just a bit tired from last night.

Soon the rest of the group came downstairs and they ate their meal in silence. Once everyone was finished they continued their routine. Instead of Deidara trying to fight with Sasori or Kisame, he was surprisingly quiet.

"What is this the day of silence for you all?" Ino asked, trying to lighten up the mood.

"We're all just.. Tired" Sasori replied to her as they all left as the two girls were there again.

"I wonder why they all are like that…" Hinata wondered out loud

"I'm not sure, maybe they all are having a bad day?" Ino suggested

"Maybe. Want to come to the stream with me?" Hinata asked

"Sure!" Ino said quite willingly. So the two girls walked towards the stream, they were going to wash out their hair since they had gotten some pancake batter caked on their skin and hair. They jumped into the stream after they rid themselves of their clothing.

"The stream is quite nice today." Hinata said as Ino agreed

"I think it was because of the weather that we have been having lately?" Ino suggested

"Maybe." Hinata said as she dunked her head underwater, letting her hair be pulled and pushed by the current. She came back up and looked at Ino.

"We should get out now." She said as Ino nodded in agreement. They both got out of the water and put their clothes back on. They took a detour back to the cave, seeing the surroundings more clearly. When they arrived a note was on the table.

_We've gone out for a while…_

_We will be back later_

_Akatsuki_

The girls read it and then sat down.

"Where do you figure they went?" Hinata asked

"I have no clue knowing them." Ino replied as the two girls only wandered around the cave.

The rest of the group hadn't arrived by the time of dinner so the girls only cooked for themselves. Soon after they went to their rooms and fell asleep. About half a hour after they fell asleep Itachi and Deidara appeared inside of their rooms. They pressed a point on their necks to make sure that they wouldn't wake up during their trip. As they progressed onwards they met up with each other and started making their way rapidly back to Konoha. Once arriving back they looked in the Hokage tower to find Tsunade sleeping soundly on her desk so they quietly jumped in the window and placed Hinata and Ino on the floor close to her desk.

"Good-bye." They both said and jumped away, leaving the two sleeping girls there to find themselves quite surprised in the morning. As the sun rose so did the girls. They opened their eye's to find that they weren't in their dark brown room anymore, but in a cream colored one. As they looked around frantically to find where they were Tsunade woke up. She had some printing from her pages on her cheek as she found the two girls inside of her office.

"Ino? Hinata?" She asked as the two girls heads snapped to where they heard the voice. They saw Tsunade.

"H-how did we get back here?" Hinata stuttered

"I don't know…" Tsunade said

_Why the Akatsuki members weren't there the last day…_

Inside of a smaller cave than they were used to the Akatsuki dwelled. They were there for a secret meeting without Ino and Hinata.

"This had better be good…." Sasori muttered

"It has come to my attention that we are being threatened, but instead of just saying that they are going to kill us…" The leader said as he took a deep breath as he closed his eyes "… They are going to kill Hinata and Ino." He said

"Why would they want to do that?" Deidara asked

"Maybe they know that they are our weakness…" The leader replied as Itachi as Zetsu was about to say something

"Even yours Zetsu." The leader snapped

"so what are we going to do to keep them safe?" Deidara asked

" We must return them to Konoha and have them never come back." Itachi said, knowing what the leader was about to say

"Don't tell me that we have to do it." Sasori said, motioning towards Kisame and himself.

"I wasn't planning on sending Deidara and Itachi anyways." The leader said as Deidara almost had a mental breakdown. This wouldn't be a happy time now.

"Do it tonight when they are asleep, it will be easier then." The leader said as they nodded and departed, keeping themselves busy for the rest of the day.

_Back to present_

Hinata noticed a note beside Ino and read it out loud

"_Hinata and Ino,_

_We are changing our location now and I'm afraid that I can't tell you where it is now. Itachi and I brought you back for your own safety. We have received threats by people, we don't know who but they would kill you if we didn't do what we did._

_I am terribly sorry_

_-Deidara" _Hinata read. She looked to Ino and then back to the note, then to Tsunade, then to the note. This continued for a little bit until Tsunade finally said

"Welcome back to Konoha."

**END**

**A/N**

**If you guys want me to, I will do a sequel. I hope you enjoyed the story. I tried to make it longer but I found that it dragged after a while. But anyways, this is the end.**


End file.
